FAIRY TAIL the most logical list of power level (all arcs)
Indications : Normal population : Normal adults - 4- 5 Normal teenagers - 1- 1.8 Normal children - 0.2 - 1 Normal knights - 10 - 40 Mages : Weak mages - 40 - 100 Average mages - 110 - 200 Powerful mages - 250 - 500 S-Class mages - 500 - 1,000 Guild masters - 1000 - 2,000 Ten Wizard Saints - 1,800 - 10,000 Knights with magic - 50 - 150 Rune knights - 100 - 200 Magical Creatures : Exceeds - 1 - 5 Exceeds knights - 5 - 15 Exceeds with magic - 50 - 250 Goblins - 10 Giants - 75 - 300 Dragons - 8,000 - 50,000 Dragon Kings - 100,000 - 200,000 Vulcans - 50 Modes and Power multipliers : Other : * Supressed/Repressed = Use only a Part of your Power * Power of feelings = an unnatural power boost * Lightning Body = base +150 * Meteor = base +200 * Etherion power = base +250 * Flame of Rebuke = base +300 Take Over : * Beast Arm = base +40 Dragon Slayers : * Flames of Emotion = 2x base * Iron Dragon's Scales = base +100 * Lightning Flame Dragon Mode = base +1,800 * Iron Shadow Dragon Mode = base +1400 * White Shadow Dragon Mode = base +1200 * Dragon Force (1st generation) = 5x base * Dragon Force (2nd generation) = 2x base * Dragon Force (3rd generation) = 4x base * Vs Dragon = base x 2 Devil Slayers : * Devil Slayer Mode = 2x base ''' * '''Vs Demon = base x2 God Slayers : * Vs God = base x 2 Demons : * Etherious Form = base +600 X784 Prologue : The False Salamander/Macao part : Natsu, Lucy and Happy vs Bora and his subordinates : Natsu (suppressed) : 12 Happy : 2 Lucy Heartfilia : 6 Girls : 2 - 3 Bora "of Prominence" : 80 Bora's subordonates : 5 - 10 Natsu Dragneel (sick) : 1 Bora's'' Prominence Whip : 85'' Aquarius : 150 Aquarius' Water Attack : 280 Natsu Dragneel : 120 Bora's Prominence Typhoon : 90 - (vs Natsu) - 0 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar : 140 Bora's Red Shower : 84 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (repressed) : 65 Bora's Hell Prominence : 110 Bora's Red Skull : 95 - (vs Natsu) - 0 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist : 130 Lucy joins Fairy Tail : Natsu Dragneel : 120 Happy : 2 Lucy Heartfilia : 6 Fairy Tail members : 10 - 50 Gray Fullbuster : 118 Cana Alberona : 60 Elfman Strauss : 65 Loke : 62 Mirajane Strauss : 4 Elfman Strauss (Beast Arm : Stone Bull) : 85 Makarov Dreyar (suppressed) : 400 Romeo Conbolt : 2 Natsu and Lucy vs Vulcan : Natsu Dragneel : 120 Happy : 2 Lucy Heartfilia : 6 Horoligium : 15 Vulcan (Macao) : 75 Taurus : 40 Taurus' Rampage : 70 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw - 134 Vulcan (Macao with Taurus' Ax) : 115 Natsu's Fire Spit - 60 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist : 130 Macao Conbolt (injured) : 5 Daybreak part : A new house and a new team : Category:Fanmade Power Levels Category:Fairy tail arc tartaros